


Living Arrangements

by Debboluh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming of Age, Decorating, F/M, Healing, House Sitting, Mistaken Identity, Moving House, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Secret Keeper, Spinner's End, Transfiguration, friends - Freeform, glamour charm, hide out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5044150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debboluh/pseuds/Debboluh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For her own protection Hermione has to stay at the abandoned Spinner's End, but is it previous owner really dead? And what will our genius witch decided to make for Harry's birthday?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arriving

Hermione had, for many years, looked up to Professor Snape with respect and fear. Respect because he was a great wizard, and not just in his teaching field; and feared him because he was almost a foot taller than her, had an unfriendly aura about him, and was once a Death Eater. She was stuck dumb for a moment when the Headmistress had told her to hide at Professor Snape’s house for her own protection against renegade Death Eaters who escaped from capture and death in the final show down. 

 

It was apparent after the final showdown on Hogwarts grounds that Professor Snape had died, but, for whatever reason, he wasn’t cremated and had a similar burial to that of the previous Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore.  Mostly everyone had accepted this “burial” as a show of respect; all information of Severus Snape past had come to light, so everybody now knew that Snape was a double agent and totally loyal to Dumbledore. Hermione, however, suspected better. She had read that when respected wizards die the wizarding community have a ceremonial cremation in the outdoors, where the ashes of the deceased can become one with the atmosphere and the Earth.  But no one else seemed to notice; apparently, it was an old fashioned ceremony that just wasn’t done anymore, much like the Tri-Wizard Tournament. 

 

Hermione complied with her McGonagall’s wishes and moved into Snape’s’ house. Hermione was surprised to find that Spinner’s End was located in a run-down industrial neighbourhood and had a rural forest across from it. The house now had a Secret Keeper, Hermione did not know who it was and only a handful of people knew where it was now.   When Hermione opened to front door to her new home it was dark, dusty and terribly musty smelling. Hermione was confined to the house the entire summer, until things died down a little and she could return to Hogwarts to officially complete her schooling. The fact was Hermione was more than capable to teach, rather than be taught. She knew most of the content already, in theory. Similarly to Hermione, Ron and Harry were in Secret Kept houses, some distance away from each other so it was less likely they were all found if there was in information leak. Harry was in Grimauld Place, whereas Ron was somewhere in the west of Great Britain. 

 

Upon setting foot in this old house where Snape grew up, Hermione became set on the idea that while she was living in this place, she would clean it up to suit her style and needs. Everything in this house was dark, and dingy, even with the lights turned on. When the lights were off the front room seems crowded and small for its size, when she turned the light on, the realisation was made that the walls were lined with bookcases, filled with books, not over flowing, but no spare room for more. There were books as end tables at the ends of the two-seater sofa. Hermione explored the ground floor, this first front room would be a living room, and it would need a television and a coffee table, perhaps some extra lamps, nice curtains. The next room was what would be a dining room, more bookcases on the walls, and a small kitchen with faded and peeling yellow paint and out-dated bench tops, very few appliances, few cups/mugs/plates, the fridge is small and old and probably didn’t work anymore.  

 

Hermione continued this mental list of want she could transfigure and what needed to be bought to make these living arrangements more comfortable and inviting. Turning around Hermione headed for the stairs and noticed a toilet under them with outdated design. Hermione ventured upstairs with trepidation, thoughts of old greying clothing and bedclothes. What secrets would be found here? As she arrived on the landing, wand at the ready for any guarding spells that the Aurors may have missed. Upon request Hermione asked that they not discard Snape’s clothing and that she would deal with it. When Hermione looked down the hallway now ahead of her she was surprised that there was an attempt up here to make it seem friendlier and family orientated. Although, the pale peachy-pink coloured walls looked faded and cracked in some places, with spider webs in the cornices. 

 

There was an overall greyness of this house which Hermione noted; she will have to paint and dust to give this house vibrancy. There were no floor-to-ceiling bookcases on this second floor. Perhaps one of the spare bedrooms will be covered, all four walls, with these bookcases. Hermione entered the first room on the left-hand side; it was a bathroom of moderate size, a bath, curtain and shower-head, mirror, cabinet with cupboards, a toilet. Slightly mouldy and dusty from not being used in a while, just a good clean would do wonders. This bathroom leads into the master bedroom. The master bedroom is plain. There’s a queen sized bed, with an old wooden bedside table on both sides, and a matching bureau in the corner. Everything is covered in dust. Hermione casts a quick cleansing spell and strips off the bedding to banish any dust mites that might still be kicking around, seeing as she had to sleep in this room. The carried the sheets to the door which lead back into the hallway and put them on the floor for now until she had finished exploring. The next door on the right was a linen cupboard with stale and yellowed bed sheets and towels. She closed the doors, making a note to attack this mess in the future. Down the hall a little further were two doors opposite each other. The one of the right is another bedroom. There’s an old metal frame single bed, a table and a wardrobe. The room on the left is a study. There are more bookshelves in here, a large sturdy wooden desk with a lamp. The drawers have writing tools and yellowed important documents in them. 

 

It was clear to Hermione that this entire house needed to be redecorated. The second bedroom would make a good guest bedroom. The paperwork from the previous owner would be put in storage containers and put in the attic. Hermione noticed a hutch when she left the study to retrieve the bedsheets. The shuddered to think what would be up there. The Auror on duty today to check up on her would be arriving soon. They had given Hermione some privacy while she checked out the house on her own and to put her own things away. Hermione put the sheets in the laundry which was between the kitchen and the door to the backyard. There was a basin, cupboards and 30 year old washing machine that looked like it hadn’t been used in a long time. Frustrated, Hermione threw the sheets in the basin and went in the kitchen, where she Accio’d parchment and a muggle pen. She wrote a list of things she will need to make this place liveable such as a washing machine, kettle, etc, but also for linens, bedsheets and towels. 

 

There was a series of rhythmic knocks at the front door. Hermione walked through the house and answered it. 

"Miss Granger, did you check who it was at the door? I know the Chief told you how to cast it. I might be a Death Eater after you."

 

"Good morning to you too, Mr Hawke. Please come inside." 

 

Malcolm Hawke was a low ranking Auror who did not fight at the Battle of Hogwarts  which was just over a month ago as he was collecting intelligence aboard. He was about forty years old, and spoke in a harsh manner that was not without warmth. His facial features were of an average man, with medium brown and eyes the colour of dark chocolate. 

 

"I was hoping," Hermione started, jogging back to the table in the kitchen to grab her comprehensive list, " that i could go out and buy all these items? Kingsley said that the Ministry would pay for anything i needed to live in this house. It is a wreck, Mr Hawke. I need these things." She pushed the list into his chest while she was talking and he read it over. 

 

"Sure, it shouldn't be a problem. The Chief gave you money, we need to stop by Gringott's to change it over for the muggle items on the list." 

"Ok then, lets head out. "


	2. Feeling Like Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione has settled into life at Spinner's End, but how does a trip to get lunch lead to a house guest??

Three weeks later Hermione had developed a daily routine. After she got out of bed she would use magic to make her bed. Then she would select her clothes to wear that day before she had a shower. The bathroom would have been a nightmare to clean, however after returning from the shopping trip and setting up the washer and dryer so she could wash all the linens and towels, Hermione sent Hawke upstairs to rid the bathroom of all moulds. In a week Hermione had, with Hawke’s assistance, made the house an inviting space Hermione could see herself getting used to. After showering and getting dressed she went downstairs to make herself breakfast. Hermione spent her days reading the books on the many bookshelves in the house, after all, there wasn’t much to do. She had orders from a specialist from St Mungo’s for her to rest and recover from the stress of war. Hermione dusted the shelves as she went and stopped to read whichever tome caught her eye. There were many books here that she hadn't seen before in the Hogwarts library or at the local library near her parents home.  The kitchen was now a friendly shade of pale lemon yellow, the counter tops are white and the table is a light coloured wood. When Hermione was sat down to eat her peanut butter and honey toast and tap-tap-tap came from the kitchen window. Hermione opened the window for the owl. Hermione took the letters the owl was carrying and gave it a corner of her toast. As the owl flew away Hermione used a charm to check for any poisons or harmful intentions. Having found none of these she sat back down at the table to finish her breakfast.  The letter was from McGonagall about the book list for her seventh year and a letter from the Headmistress. The date on the letter had reminded Hermione that Harry’s 18th birthday was three and a half weeks away and that she did not have a gift for him and it was unlikely she would see him. That didn't stop Hermione from planning a gift for Harry. She summoned a paper and a muggle pen and starting making a list of gifts Harry might like as well as gifts that would be easily transportable. 

 

Hermione looked through the bookshelves to see if there were any copies of her textbooks and for any books that may help her make a gift for Harry. She pulled a few transfiguration books as well as some dark arts books. Hermione thought she might be able to make something that will help Harry with his Auror training, like she had with the Point Me spell in that awful maze for the Tri-Wizard Tournament. 

 

It was 2pm before Hermione realised she was hungry, no matter what she was reading she always found herself totally engrossed in the contents. She had read through three of the books and still had no idea about a gift for Harry. She didn't have anything in the house to eat but there was a fish and chip shop down a few streets away. Hawke was visiting twice a week now to guard her in shopping trips and today was not one if his days. The rest of the time she is usually left on her own in this house. Hermione placed a glamour on herself. When she goes out with Hawke she usually wears a glamour so she isn't recognized by any Death Eaters that could be around. 

 

On her way back home, carrying fish and chips in a bag, Hermione walked pass a man sitting at an old bus stop, he was staring intensely at her as she passed by. She thought to herself that it is lucky that there isn’t a spell to see through Glamours. But what is there was? It would be useful for Aurors to find criminals who are hiding in plain sight. After rushing back to Spinner’s End she quickly ate the fish and chips, putting a stasis charm on the left overs and putting them in the fridge. Hermione worked on creating a charm to put on glasses that will allow the user to see through a Glamour, only stopping at 6pm to finish her left overs and returning to her research afterwards.

 

Hermione started with the theory of Glamours themselves. What they effect and how they work. Glamours work by physically changing hair colour, nose shape, skin colour, etc of the subject, it also has some properties of a misdirection spell because these changes cause a sparkle-like sheen on the part of the face which has been Glamoured. Glamour Charms are not commonly used because they are an advanced charm that require a lot of mental concentration and magical ability; the Polyjuice Potion is used more commonly then the Glamour Charm. Hermione has known this about Glamour Charms since she read about them in her Fourth Year. The exact theory behind the charm was very dense knowledge. But there were some talented Death Eaters who may have learned how to cast the spell properly. Hermione stayed up all night reading every detail, no matter how small, about Glamours from the hundreds of books Snape had left in the house.  The next morning Hawke found Hermione sleeping on the couch, using the tome she was reading as a pillow and a blanket around her legs. He sighed and went to make a cup of tea for her before he woke her up. Of course, he knew where everything was placed. 

 

“Ms Granger,” Hawke said softly as he placed the freshly brewed tea on the coffee table next to the couch she was sleeping on “It’s time to wake up”, he gently nudge her shoulder, hoping this would rouse her. 

“Hmm,”  Hermione stretched and sat upright with a jerk, “what time is it?”

“It;s almost 9am. What time did you drift off?”

“No clue. Thanks for the tea.” She took a sip, “Mm, it’s good.”

Hawke picked up the book and read what was on the page. “Researching Glamours?” he asked raising his eyebrow.

“Yes, i was hoping to make a spell for Harry’s birthday that would help him with work, you know, in case any Death Eaters have the same idea we do and use Glamours in public to avoid detection.”

Hawke placed the book on the coffee table, leaving it open on the page Hermione had slept on. He went to her kitchen to see what they needed to buy today on the shopping list when he noticed the fish and chips bag in the rubbish bin in the corner on the room.

“You went out yesterday, Miss Granger.” Hermione almost spat out her tea, but choked it down,

“You know you are not supposed to leave without supervision.”

“There’s been no trouble, and i used a Glamour Kingsley taught me. It was fine. I had no food and i just went to get fish and chips. no harm no foul.”

“Miss Granger, i have to report this. This is the third time in four weeks.”

“I know.”

“Where is your shopping list? We have to go. When we get back I'll check your wards.”

 

Two hours later, after buying what Hermione had on the shopping list, and Hawke’s insistence on buying extra food to make sure Hermione didn’t run out and leave the house again. Hermione started making lunch for Hawke and herself, while he was checking the wards all over the house and make sure there was no weak spot or evidence of tampering and check the perimeter in case she was followed.  She put a pot on the stove to make tea and started on some sandwiches. A few minutes later Hawke returned and while Hermione was cutting cucumber he busied himself with setting up the tea tray. 

“You know, Hawke, i really don't know much about you.” She was trying to diffuse the tension.

“I'm your guard, Miss Granger, you don't need to know anything about me.” Hawke replied, eyes focused on pouring milk into the milk jug that had the same peony motif as Hermione’s tea set. 

 

“Oh, come on now. I can tell from how you set up the tea tray you may at least be half-blood or grew up with muggles. And your accent is similar to mine so you must be from the Midlands, maybe even around here.”

“You are perceptive. Maybe you should be in Magical Law Enforcement.” Hermione scoffed at this. 

“I don't mean to interrogate you. I'd just like to get to know you better.” 

“You know to know things which you can't perceive by mere observation.” 

They both sat at the dining room table having finished preparing the tea and sandwiches. 

“Very well. What would you like to know.” Hawke said as they sat down, Hermione was surprised. She gave him full eye contact. 

“Do you have a family?” 

“Maybe a few cousins, we haven't kept in touch.”

“No spouse or children, then?”

“My type of career never suited a family lifestyle. Lemon?”

“Yes please, and honey.” He summoned the items magically as they had not been set up in the tray, “When's your birthday?”

“Thinking about buying me presents?” He chortled, it had a rich sound, Hermione raised her eyebrow at him, “January 9th. I was born in 1960 before you ask my age, curious cat.” He added when he noticed her sharp intake of breath. 

“So young.” she muttered under her breath. “What house were you in at Hogwarts?” 

“Does it matter? After all the prejudice the houses get i really don't think there's a place for them now. The Houses basically started the war.”

“Hufflepuff, then.” She muttered again, he grinned lopsidedly. 

“Tell me, Miss Granger, in this game of 20 questions do i get a turn?” 

“No.” she replied seriously before breaking down with a bright laugh, “of course, I'm an open book.”

“What do you want to do when you finish school?”

“I have no idea, which is part of the reason I'm going back and also because I'm a perfectionist. I refuse to get a pass because of some stupid war hero title.” 

“Many students, war or no, feel the same about completing school. There isn't a lot of options. It’s basically either government, education, hospital or self employment.”

“Why did you choose government?” 

“ I had no choice. When I finished school there was a war beginning and it felt like the right thing to do.”

There was silence for a moment, Hermione looked at her plate and sandwich, Hawke ate a few bites of his, sandwich while studying her face.

“Research.” Hermione stated suddenly.

“I beg your pardon?”

“i want to research magic. Does that exist? I want to know why I'm magic and my parents aren't. I want to know how squibs happen. Even if i have to study muggle science for a while. I want to know why we are different from muggles so that the next time some bastard starts a war against muggles were have proof that there's no difference between us. We're all human, aren't we?”

“I think that's a fine idea, Miss Granger.” He shows her another lopsided grin, “It does exist, but its closely tided to education. I’m not sure where what you’re suggesting fits in, you should talk to McGonagall. Maybe tell her of your Glamour project, too.”

 

A few days later Hawke arrives at Hermione’s door at 9:00am 

“Hawke!” She exclaimed, he averted his eyes, slightly embarrassed, she was in a singlet and cotton shorts which were clearly pajamas. He cleared his throat and entered the house. Her eyes were glistening with excitement.

“Kingsley thinks it's best if I lived here with you until you went back to school. He didn't like that you left the house unguarded again. I apologize for the inconvenience.”

“Oh, no problem at all. There is a spare bedroom upstairs after all. I hope you aren't too put out about this.” She motioned for him to follow her up the stairs. Her actions were fidgety and she was speaking quickly, “i hope you didn't get in too much trouble with my delinquency. I could actually use your help since i can't see anyone else, right? Well, as it is I'm talking to a pot plant for brainstorming and it's going as well as you'd expect.”  She opened the door to what used to be Severus Snape’s childhood bedroom, “I know this room is a bit small, as far as i can figure it used to be  _ his _ room, but, as you know, we fixed it up and it's all new. You're the first to use it. Make yourself at home. I've kind of become used to my own schedule, I'm actually just about to go to bed. I stayed up all night researching to its done in time. I’ve started to think Transfiguration will have to be implemented somehow for the charm to stick on Harry’s glasses. I haven’t got all the details yet . I think you know the house well enough. I'm sorry to leave you alone. Mind the cauldron set up in the kitchen, i have some sleeping potion in there right now just so i can actually get some rest, but still be at my best. I'll be up again by noon!” 

 

When Hermione left and Hawke heard the door shut to the master bedroom and let his guard down and with a sigh he felt the now familiar shimmer as the glamour dissipated. 

“Well, you never thought you'd be back here again.” He looked around the room. He remembered helping Granger fix it up to look inviting, but the light blue walls, white linens and succulents on the sill weren’t enough her him. He could still remember what this room was to him as a child, a haven from his drunk father and eventually it wasn't even that from the abusive arsehole. Severus Snape was home again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you for reading! I decided to continue this fic! I want to thank the author of the WolfStar fic 'Text Talk for inspiring me to battle it out with Life and continue writing as best i can! As always, Thanks you and please leave a comment and kudos! 
> 
> Much Love, Deb


	3. House Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exploring, potion making, short tempers.

Snape put his things away in the wardrobe in the corner of the room. His wardrobe was only slightly less black and dramatic since his teaching and spy days were over. His black trousers were coupled with a white shirt and black jacket, like an average business man. No robes here. Only a few more weeks and he will live in peace. McGonagall and Kingsley had set this up this scenario so that after guarding Hermione Granger, Malcolm Hawke will disappear as soon as he had appeared and Severus Snape will live in peace. Maybe they’ll set up it so that the Hawke family are distant relatives of the Snape family so he will inherit and no further questions will be asked. Severus wasn’t worried about Hermione’s Anti-Glamour charm. If she found out that Hawke is Snape, he will simply owl McGonagall or Kingsley and they will explain the situation to her as she is far more likely to listen to them than Snape. Snape did like the upgrades Hermione had made to the house. After his parents died Snape lived at Hogwarts, so he had no need of this place. He did not want to sell it therefore the house became a storage facility. Snape was grateful that Hermione was chosen to be the one staying here. Snape was sure he would not be able to tolerate Weasley or Potter’s. He was also grateful she didn't throw away any of his books and all the belongings he had left here were packed and place in the attic. Moreover, the study across from his room hadn't been touched. Snape thought that perhaps Hermione was going to rummage around in there and file everything; perhaps she meant to but had become sidetracked with this Glamour Charm research. It was fortunate that the Ministry had financed the renovation as part of his pension for being a spy for the Order for so long. 

 

Having placed all his belongings in the bedroom he left the room to put his toiletries in the bathroom. He quickly cast the glamour charm back on himself just in case Miss Granger was still awake. Walking quietly down the hall to the bathroom, toothbrush and soap in hand, Snape was reminded of his childhood: sneaking into the bathroom while his parents slept careful not to wake his father. He noticed that Miss Granger had left the door that led to the master bedroom open and heard that she was asleep. 

_ It's strange that she's asleep already when she was in the manic stage of being overtired,  _ he thought to himself. 

 

The last time Snape was stuck in this house he was had started to reread his book collection. Miss Granger had made some improvements in that she bought extra bookshelves so the piles of books on the floor could be stored better. Snape had helped her catalog them so he had a rough idea where the books he was up to had been placed. He was up to Author Surnames starting with ‘R’ in the Herbology section. Snape wasn't surprised the Charms section was mostly cleared out, along with half of Transfiguration and a few  of the magical theory texts he had. They were all splayed on the coffee table, which had been magically elongated.  Snape was mildly surprised with this show of magical ability with all the muggle habits she has been insisting on, such as a washer and dryer when there's simple magic spells she must know about by now and the bookshelves she had bought where she could had transfigured a stick. Snape decided to use the small dining table in the kitchen to read his book. He decided a cup of tea would also be an excellent addition to this quiet time without the intrusions of the house-guest. 

 

Ever the Potions Master, Snape couldn't help but notice the cauldron which contained what she had called a sleeping potion. There are several kinds of sleeping potion of varying uses and strengths. He wondered what type she had made. The vapour appeared to be a blue-grey colour which indicates Dreamless Draught, but the potion colour was slightly too pale. Instead if a lavender colour, it was too pink, it was bordering on lilac which was dangerously close to being a Draught of Living Death. She had made it stronger. Anger welled up in him:  _ that's why she fell asleep so quickly. I taught her better than this. This isn't a mistake. She did this on purpose.  _ Snape vanished the potion and started making a new one. He summoned his potion kit from the bedroom and started on making her the sleeping potion which helped him throughout his potions apprenticeship. It was part Dreamless Draught and part Revitalizing potion and much safer than what Hermione was attempting make and much less addictive. Snape will have to come up with a story as to why he vanished her potion and made this new one but he had time. The potion he was making took about two hours to complete. Book and tea lay forgotten during the first half of the potions preparation. While it was simmering for the first time Snape set a timer and he started on the book and warmed up his now cold tea. Thirty minutes later the alarm went off and Snape went to completing the potion. When it was completed the potion was violet in colour with a green-ish gold shimmer and the vapour was white. It definitely looked like a different potion to him, but he held out hope she wouldn't notice. Just in case he had a story ready. He put the potion on stasis and sat back down with his book while he waited for Miss Granger to awake up. He may need an excuse to leave as he needed some time to recuperate. He couldn't leave his Glamour up for more than seven hours.

 

Just after 1pm Hermione came down the stairs to the lounge room, she had obviously showered after waking up because her hair was damp and she was wearing a denim skirt and a tank top. 

“Oh!’ Hermione exclaimed, upon entering the kitchen “You’re here!” 

“Yes, Miss Granger, i saw you this morning before you had your nap.” Snape raised his eyebrow and the inflection on the word ‘nap’ so it sounded to Hermione like he meant something different.

“I’m sorry about that, i had been awake for over 27 hours and you tend to get a bit out of it by then.” She went to make a cup of tea, “Would you like a cup?” Snape nodded, “As i recall you’re staying here now to make sure i don’t leave without an escort.” She let out a soft humming laugh, “It’s almost like being under house arrest and it’s not even my house.”

Hermione sat at the table with her cup of tea and handed a cup to Snape. He noticed that she had dark circles under her eyes. 

“So, what are you reading?” Hermione asked in a light conversational tone.

“A herbology text.” 

“Do you have any work to do today?” Hermione continued, Snape sighed, slightly annoyed that the interrogation would continue.

“Yes, i have a short errand to run at three this afternoon.”

 

Hermione stood to make herself some breakfast. She was stunned by Hawke’s attitude. As she poured herself some cereal she contemplated as to why he was being so terse with her. She glanced at the cauldron and noticed it looked different; the vapour was white and the green shimmer in the liquid should not be there. In a flurry she drew her wand and aimed it at Hawke, who, in turn, had drawn his wand on to Hermione. 

“What did you do to my potion? Are you trying to poison me? What is it?” She questioned in a rage.

“What you had made was a highly addictive near-Draught of the Living Dead. What i have made for you as a replacement is part Dreamless Sleep and part Replenishing potion.” He put his wand away, she lowered her wand, “It will give you 90 minutes rest but don't take it more than one night in a row unless you want to have hallucinations. It is not a replacement for sleep, it'll just give you a boost for another twelve to sixteen hours depending on your metabolism.”

 

Hermione was stunned. She stared at Hawke for what seemed minutes but was only a few moments. He had recognized that her potion was dangerous and had put time and effort into making her a safe alternative. She had raised her wand at this man who had just wanted to help. She felt terrible.

“Thank you.” she said softly, putting her wand on the table as she sat down. Her hands trembled slightly eyes downcast she asked, “What’s the dosage?” 

“30 milliliters. However the next night you will sleep for 12 hours as part of the side effects. You cannot take it two nights in a row. What I've made will last you until you return to school. It is most helpful if you are on the verge of a breakthrough or need to focus on researching. I wouldn't use it when doing practical work as sometimes it makes your hands shake. Excuse me, i will leave for my errand now.” Hawke stood and left the house to apparition spot in the trees across the street. Hermione looked at the clock, it was only twenty-past-one. She finished making her cereal and sat back down at the coffee table in the lounge room  where all her research materials were waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know if you're liking this series with a comment and kudos! 
> 
> Rest in Peace Alan Rickman, who, i am sure, would find fanfiction quite humorous and flattering.


	4. Unpacking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calamity and Confrontations.

It has been a week since Severus moved back into his house. When he returned from his errand last week he bought back some plants generally  used as potion ingredients. Hermione was too focussed on research to notice immediately. She didn't ask him where he was. The relationship between them had been little strained since he changed Hermione’s potion, but had settled. That day he had ended up visiting Minerva McGonagall at her home. Since she knew he was alive it was a safe place for him to drop the Glamour Charm. They had tea and she gave him some potions ingredients to plant in his backyard, as well as shortbread biscuits for Hermione. Most of the time Hermione and Snape barely conversed. She researched and he read books or spent time in the backyard with the plants. They talked during meals which they took turns in making. Hermione had used Snape’s potion twice since he made it. She had made a lot of progress in figuring out how the charm worked and the best way to fix the charm to an object. While words were important in casting magic, the user also needs to feel or envision the outcome of the spell. This is the basics and what they learned as first years, although the professors didn't explicitly say this to them at the time, they just told them to focus or concentrate leaving the students to figure it out for themselves most of the time. Hermione was getting closer to finishing the charm, after that she could perfect it for anyone to use. She just had a few more calculations to make to make sure the glasses didn't explode or cause the user any harm. 

 

Snape had made soup for dinner. It was his mother's recipe: chicken and summer vegetables. He had, of course, improved the recipe, old habits die hard. Hermione asked for the recipe, he said he'd write it down and give it to her before she left for Hogwarts. That night Hermione didn't use Snape’s potion, even though she had last used it two nights ago the last thing she needed  she did not want to experience any hallucinations. Her nightmares were bad enough. There were no muggle pharmacies nearby and she didn't want to ask Hawke to get them as she was afraid he might tell her off like he did with the sleeping potion. So she suffered through the nightmares she had been having for the last two months. She didn't have them every night,  but she remembered them so vividly that she worried about having the dreams before she slept. This night was one of the unlucky nights. Hermione woke up screaming. Tonight's dream was the same as every other nightmare; Bellatrix Lestrange laughing while carving Hermione’s body and lots of running with dead and rotting friends hurling curses at her both magical and verbal. Sometimes, she prefers to curl up in a ball, sometimes a bath helps instead, tonight she needs to see the stars. She rushes out of the bedroom in her shorts and tshirt. 

 

Severus was already awake. He heard her yell and went to check on her. He made it to the hallway when he saw her rush out of the bedroom.   Severus followed Hermione downstairs. He found her was sitting on one of the chairs on the patio she had a glass next to her on the coffee table with blue fire in it for lighting. Her legs were pulled up to her chest and she was looking at the sky, arms wrapped around her knees. Ever vigilant, he had already cast the Glamour charm. 

 

“Miss Granger, are you ok?”  he asked with concern.

“I'm fine. I'm sorry for waking you up.” she replied, her voice cracking. Hawke sat down beside her. 

“I didn't realise you were suffering. I've heard that talking about it can help. I won't judge you. If you do speak about it we can pretend it never happened, if you'd prefer.” he offered. They sat in silence for a while, after their time together it felt more comfortable than strained as it had in the past. 

“I can still feel it. It still feels real.” Hermione said, her voice and hands trembling. “I can hear Bellatrix in my head. Cursing me over and over again. And all those people. Their bodies. The blood. The screaming. I've read books and seen documentaries on wars when i was younger but you don't know how horrible it is until you're living it. My friends died. People died. Some may have deserved it but it doesn't make it right. I can't sleep. It's always there.” She started crying.

“I wasn't able to be at the final showdown and i feel guilty about it. I wonder if there was something i could've done sooner.” He paused, gauging her reaction, “ I know this won't help, but Bellatrix wasn't always insane. Sometimes people snap or are manipulated. Bellatrix’s upbringing is also a factor. I don't know when Bellatrix become how she was but Azkaban didn't help. Azkaban is much too cruel. Dementors should have never been the keepers of our prisons. Taking the worst criminals and putting them in that place it makes them worse. You need to know, Miss Granger, none of this is your fault. You did the best you could in the situation. IF there’s anything i’ve learned over these few weeks, you always do the best you can. The people who are to blame are already gone. I know it doesn't give you closure, but if there's anything i can do please let me know. Someone as young as you doesn’t deserve this. You and your friends.. This war should’ve been over with years ago. ” 

“What was it like during the first rise to power? How did it ever get to this point? Why wasn't he stopped sooner?”

“It's difficult to say. As far as i know, Tom had everyone fooled, he was charming and intelligent. Dumbledore wasn’t able to do anything until it was too late. Tom was charming, intelligent and conventionally attractive. In your research on war you surely read about other charming leaders who talked others into thinking how they do about certain groups of people?” He asked gently.

“Hitler?” She replied questioningly, Hawke nodded. 

“I think Mr Potter might know more about it than me. He had all those discussions with Professor Dumbledore, did he not? It was a bad time,  people disappearing,  Dark Marks appearing over rooftops. It's a wonder that the muggles didn't suspect anything. Tom wasn’t the first dark lord to believe in pureblood superiority. There was Grindlewald who thought similarly, and Dumbledore joined Grindlewald when he was young, but I hope it relieves you to know that Dumbledore changed his views and opposed Grindlewald in the end. It is truly amazing what people do when they believe they’re in the right.” 

 

They sat in silence for a few minutes, both looking up at the stars. 

 

“Where were you? Who's side were you on?” Hermione asked, Hawke sighed and looked down at his hands.

“Life is never as simple as you want it to be when you're young. I wasn't on the dark side, but being in my position, i couldn't renounce it either. Ask me about it again a bit later; It is complicated.” with a glance at her eyes, he stood to go back inside. 

“Hawke,” she called, “is that even your name?” 

“Trust that i mean you no harm, miss Granger. Contact McGonagall if you need reassurance. Goodnight.” Snape hesitated for a moment, before reaching into his pocket and placing the folded chicken soup recipe on the table. Hermione picked it up, but didn't look at it.

 

Hermione could never get back to sleep after these nightmares, she felt too panicked, too scared. Tonight she felt different. Talking to Hawke had helped, albeit marginally. She felt that he was truthful even though he had left out details to hide his identity, even back when she had questioned him a few weeks ago. Hawke’s identity was a cover, that's certain enough. 

  
Hermione sat alone for a little while longer. She was thinking, always thinking. She did not feel unsafe with Hawke in the house and he had done his best to make sure she was safe from any of Voldemort’s remaining followers. She returned to her bedroom where she started a letter to McGonagall, thanking her for the shortbread biscuits and to ask her about Hawke. 


	5. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the final chapter of this story does Hermione finally find out Hawke's secrets?? What Snape does next will shock you!!

Hermione sat in the dining area of the kitchen occasionally biting into a shortbread biscuit and sipping tea as she thought about what she would write to Professor McGonagall. She had a dot point list as a draft, and thinking about sentences at this time was difficult.

‘ _Maybe dot points will do,’_ Hermione thought to herself. She re-read the list again.

 _‘No, it’s too informal; demanding. But maybe I am demanding this information so..’_ She started the letter again on a fresh parchment.

_Dear Professor McGonagall,  
_ _Thank you for the shortbread; it is delicious.  
_ _I would like to ask you a few questions about the person living with me who is supposed to be protecting me. Who are they? There may well be a person called Malcolm Hawke, but this is not him. Professor, I know you know their real identity._ ~~How can you put me in the care of someone who is hiding their identity after all the trauma I’ve been through?~~

Hermione put a line through that last sentence. It was too harsh. It was the truth, but too harsh.

 _Although I don’t know who it is, I will find out soon. I am developing a charm that see’s through Glamours (it is a gift for Harry’s birthday which should assist him with his work as an auror).  
_ _Whoever they are, they have been kind to me and I do not feel unsafe with them. But I deserve to know the truth.  
_ _See you on the 1_ _st_ _of September.  
_ _Kind Regards,  
_ _Hermione_

Hermione read the letter back. This is the one she will send off, even with the strikethrough. She set it aside and started clearing the table when she came across the forgotten chicken soup recipe Hawke had given to her.

It was an exact duplicate of the original recipe; Hawke has used a copying spell to pass it on. Hawke giving a huge hint to his identity like this meant he trusted Hermione or that he was helping her. Either way, she would know soon enough. There was something about the handwriting on the recipe that seemed familiar, but Hermione couldn’t place it.

 

Hermione, suddenly impatient, slammed the recipe on the table and marched to the staircase and up to the first floor. She was angry and didn’t want to continue this game. It was 6am, and a totally reasonable time for a person to be awake. She stormed to his bedroom and knocked on the door.

“Hawke!” she yelled to the door, continually knocking.

“Yes?” Hawke answered when he opened the door, his hair looked like a bird's nest and he was only wearing lounge pants.

“I’m tired, Hawke. Everything is so fucking exhausting. I will not put up with this any longer. Tell me who you are. I refuse to play this game.”

Hawke sighed in response. It had been a long night for him, too. He hadn’t slept since his attempt at comforting Hermione earlier that morning.

“Okay, Miss Granger. Just give me a few minutes to shower and make myself more presentable. Is that acceptable?” Hermione nodded in reply, lost for words at Hawke agreeing to show her his identity, but still determined to know the truth.

 

She patiently waited for Hawke to come down the stairs. She felt nervous and felt a clawing at the back of her mind which she associated with her anxiety. She kept her hands busy by taking some parchment and making origami. A few years ago her mother had introduced her to the art when Hermione was home during a summer break. She found it helped her focus and calm her mind down.

 

“well, I'm here.” Hawke said as he sat down on the arm chair opposite Hermione. He wasn't sure if he should come down as himself or as Hawke. He chose Hawke as his charge seemed to be on edge and he didn't want to shock her too much with a alleged dead man walking down the stairs. As it was she was too absorbed in folding parchment into a crane.

“Where would you like to start from?” Hawke offered. He knew that Hermione needed the power is this situation as so many things in her life had been out of her control and her mental health was starting to suffer.

 

“uhh… i was hoping you'd just tell me who you are and why you've been lying to me.” Hermione stated, Hawke smirked a little, it seemed familiar.

 

“Of course, Miss Granger. Would you like the explanation first? I wouldn't want to scare you with my identity before i had the chance to explain,” Hermione nodded, but stayed silent. Hawke paused and thought for a moment.

 

“This is going to be difficult to explain,” he paused for several moments, “to answer a question you asked last night, i was around for the war and i was on the side of the Order of Phoenix, however it didn't start that way. It started with my peers complimenting me and accepting me which had never happened before. I didn't know or realize the truth of the Dark Lord's movement until it was too late.” another pause, his eyes didn't quite reach Hermione’s.

 

He cleared his throat, “after the war Minerva and Kingsley agreed it would be best if i remained undercover for a time while people recovered. Kingsley actually wanted me to be placed on a cottage by a beach in Wales somewhere, Minerva disagreed. She thought it would be better if i came here and took care of you and my house. I think she thought having responsibility and someone to talk to would help me, but i thought Wales would've been better,” his eyes were downcast and as he paused he had a sad smile and added in a whispered “i’m only good at following orders.”

 

Hermione was sitting in silence, her mind racing from this information, unsure what she should be feeling. She was trying her best not to jump to conclusions and think more rationally.

 

“Do you think you're ready for me to drop the glamour? Would you like to have some tea, maybe?” He summoned a tea service, making Hermione a cup with milk and sugar and himself one with honey and lemon.

 

“I want you to know that i think the Anti-Glam charm is an ingenious idea, and if you would still like my assistance after this i wouldn't be opposed. I wish you the best of luck with your final school year and i look forward to seeing what you accomplish in the future.”

 

“You sound like you're going to be leaving straight after you tell me who you are. If you are the same person who i have been sharing this house with then i don't see why you would leave. I think we get along just fine, despite your thoughts against my research habits,” Hermione said with a smile.  

 

“I think you're more likely to kick me out then me run away, Miss Granger,” he muttered. “Are you ready?”

 

Hermione nodded. Hawke produced a few vials from his pocket.

 

“A mild calming potion, if you need it afterwards,” He took one of the bottles and drank one, “Perhaps a cup of tea first?” He said slightly raising from his position.

 

“It’s fine, Professor Snape, please relax.” Severus froze and was ungracefully staring at Hermione, Hermione stared back, unsure if her guess had been correct. Hawke took a deep breathe, and on his long exhale his Glamour had slowly melted away.

 

“When did you figure it out, Miss Granger?”

 

“Don’t insult me professor. I figured out your potions riddle in my first year for Harry to get the Philosopher’s stone. It was a lot of things. It did only just occur to me while you were speaking, so i’ll give you credit for a good disguise. You were a spy for almost twenty years, so i suppose you’d hope to be good at it. It was the potions and the recipe. you have similar handwriting to your mother, hers is more loopy. Some of your story also lined up with what i know of you, sir. Harry didn’t tell us everything, but he told us enough,” Hermione eyed Snape sheepishly.

 

“You're taking this rather well,” Snape said, trying to fill any awkward silence.

 

“I was frustrated and angry this morning. I cooled off a little while waiting for you. A clear head helps with reasoning, after all. I  suppose it makes sense. You're supposed to be dead. If i were Ron or Harry, well, there's another thing altogether.”

 

“I am lucky they allowed the only one of the trio with sense to stay in my home.”

 

“You're home?” Hermione asked surprised, looking around the room. “That makes sense,” she murmured, “the office upstairs must be your father's. I was wondering…” her voice trailed off.

 

“I'm sure your curiosity would've got the better of you and you would have gone through it eventually.” Snape said with a smirk.

 

“Only a matter of days, really.” Hermione paused, “i do want to thank you Professor. The potion you gave me when you noticed i was abusing the Dreamless Sleep Draught and for last night and for telling me who you are. You have helped, i know I'm not recovered, but this puts me at ease a little.”

 

Not being used to praise from a student Snape shifted in his seat. “You don't need to call me ‘Professor’ any longer. Hermione nodded.

 

“well, Mr Snape, would you like to help me with my research?”

 

“Mr Snape was my father, please call me Severus. I'll get breakfast started first, i don't know about you but I'm famished.” Severus made toward the kitchen, Hermione grinned cheekily,

 

“Hi Famished, you can call me Hermione.”

  
Snape’s eyes went heavenward, “and she's funny. Would you like a bacon and cheese sandwich, Hermione?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end. Sorry everyone!! I had this finished in October 2016, but i couldn't bring myself to edit it, so here is the bare bones. If you have any thoughts please let me know! If you'd like another chapter or any story ideas please leave a comment!! I would like to thank Pattywaffle and my husband for reading this entire thing as i wrote it to make sure it read well. My husband doesn't read fanfiction, so his input meant a great deal, and Pattywaffle (used to) read a lot of it so her opinion means a lot too. Much love! I hope you enjoyed this weird idea i had.


End file.
